My Monday Morning Mistake
by Sunny Ice
Summary: This was her decision. Kevin made his own. Now Gwen's leaving for Anodyne with her grandmother.*Gwevin fluff*


Since I've had a cold the whole week, I only publish this one text. The promised big one is still at my Beta, but you'll have it asap.  
*sigh* and again the play of…  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Ben 10" or any related series. And I do not own the song "Monday Morning" by Melanie Fiona.** (I only heard it and thought of Gwen being smarter this time.)  
**Claimer: The way the characters are composed (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

* * *

I looked out of my window for what felt the hundredth time this morning. Still, no sight of Kevin or his car.  
As I phoned him, I was only able to speak to the voicemail. I couldn't reach his badge either. What I wanted to tell him was important- I had changed my mind.

_*Have you heard the news today  
I'm leaving town, I'm cashing out*_

Grandma Verdona convinced me to come with her to Anodyne for a probationary.  
Half a year. For one term I'm officinal in Europe. The plumbers got me the necessary documents, so nobody at my school would be suspecting me to be somewhere else than where I told them.

I've asked Grandma to train me on earth and show me my full potential. She negotiated. There was not enough space, not even a place like Los Soledad. When I'm going to be nearly as strong as her, I would be able to destroy our whole planet by accident.

_*This town's too small for me to stay  
the time is now-I'm heading out*_

I didn't pack any things, for I won't need anything from earth. Maybe not _anything_ but for sure _anyone_. Where was he? I checked my cell phone. No calls.

"Any signs of Kevin?" Ben surprised me as he suddenly stood behind me.

"None." He crossed the room and gave me a hug.

"When are you leaving?"

"Twenty minutes."  
Ben smirked. "Will you miss me too? At least a little bit?"

I tried a small smile for him- e can be an infantile jerk sometimes, but he is there, when you need him. "Of course!" I looked out the window again. Nothing changed. "But I just wanted to see him one last time. It is -after all- six months."

We had had a fight some time ago, but I thought, we would at least have a last goodbye. I didn't want him to think I didn't care about what was growing between us, but I also wanted to slow it down. Hanging out every day _now_, and having been enemies back in our childhood can't go without major overload of feelings. In every one of us three.

_*Baby, I still need you, but if you stay  
__I'll leave you  
_'_cause I gotta get away.*_

I tried it again. The last call I promised myself. Nothing. I went downstairs.

"It is eight o'clock, Gwendolyn. We don't have to go by now," my Grandma said.  
"I just didn't want to spend the last fifteen minutes on earth alone in my room." I looked at Ben and closed my eyes. He knew the sign. Kevin won't come.  
"You have everything you need, Darling?" My father wasn't as concerned as my mother leaving me with Verdona. After all he trusted his mother. I nodded at him.  
Sitting beside my brother I felt a bit better. He came all the way to show his little sister off. He and Ben were there for me. My cousin yawned. "Why did you have to go so early?"  
Verdona jumped in, before I could even open my mouth. "Anodites are early birds. We just want to introduce her before the sun is at its highest point. Or to put it an easier way: It's tradition."  
"Uhu," Ben made. Sinking deep in the cushion he was sitting on, he closed his eyes. No, he definitely wasn't an Anodite. Before I was able to ruffle his hair, like I would have wanted it to annoy him, my brother said "Hey little one, I found this in the letterbox this morning." Ken handed me a letter. Only my name was written on it. I didn't recognize the handwriting. I stood up and walked out the door to read it. I knew who wrote it. I felt the aura of the writer.  
Fitting, there were only a few words scribbled:

Dear Gwen,  
I don't think I should see the two of you again.  
Glad I could help you with the knights.

Goodbye,  
Kevin

That's it. Now I never wanted to see him again. To leave me and Ben like this! To leave me…I had my goodbye, I really had it.

_*And if I ever see you  
my heart is gonna bleed,  
but I'm leavin' either way.*_

I went back to my family, dropped the paper wordless on Ben's lap and began the goodbye to my parents.  
"Bye Dad"  
"Goodbye honey, take care of yourself and, most important, enjoy it." He patted me on the head like he did when I was little.

"Do I even have to say a long goodbye? I'd miss you either way. A planet apart can't feel further away than it does now." My brother smiled and kissed my hair. "Be the best, little geek", he whispered into my ear. I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Wait for our battle when I'm back, _human,_" I said the last word mockingly.

Then I turned to my mother. "You know, you can come back everytime you want. If it just isn't what you expected, just come back home, okay?"  
"I'll be fine, mom. Six months and I'll come home, promised. Then we'll see." I hugged her and she gave me a goodbye-kiss.

Last one was my cousin. "You okay?"  
I nodded.  
"He really meant it this time, didn't he?" I saw him clenching his fists. "This jerk! I wish I didn't trust him-"  
"-don't" I cut him off. "You did the right thing. He helped us in many ways, he is just…insecure now." I looked out the window.  
"Why do you defend him even now?" He held up the letter.  
"I don't know, I really won't think about it though."

_*My Darling baby, this is a warning,  
said that I' m leaving on Monday Morning*_

He hugged me one last time. "If there's any kind of trouble I have the coordinates of Anodyne. I can be there in a few hours." We smiled at each other weakly, as I headed towards the door after my Grandma.  
Suddenly my phone rang. Kevin.  
I hesitated. I didn't want to talk to him, like I wanted only minutes ago. This letter was the final draw. For now. Slowly I walked back. Ben looked astonished as I laid the phone in his hands. "Don't you…"  
I slowly shook my head. Kevin was the reason I didn't go with Verdona the first time she asked, now I won't hold back my chances because of him. Even if it hurt that bad.

_*You'll get no answer, no use in calling  
because I'm leaving on Monday Morning*_

As I went outside again, I could hear Ben answering the phone. "It's over, Kevin…What?!" I sighed. I casted down.

Until I heard my Grandmother talking to someone.

"Oh, hello, Keith. You want to show my precious granddaughter off, I consider. Well, you have three minutes left. Go ahead." Verdona was being enthusiastic, but I couldn't tell her because of…  
"Kevin, Mrs Tennyson. 'Name's Kevin Levin."  
At that very moment I froze. He came! He really, finally came to show me off! I was so happy.

Then my heart dropped, as I remembered that letter. That damned piece of paper he gave me not even personally.

As he stood in front of me, I crossed my arms.  
"Hey Gwen." He scratched the back of his head. Yeah, being nervous was just the right thing, you doofus.  
"Kevin."  
"Uh, listen, what I wrote in that letter… did you even get it?" His eyes sparkled in hope.  
I was sorry to crash that hope. Or…not. "Ben and I got it, yeah."  
"Oh. Okay, I didn't want to write it. I was just kinda emotional after our fight. I thought, if I could leave you two with your business, we'd all be okay…"  
I just cocked an eyebrow.  
"I screwed up, didn't I?" He looked like a kicked puppy.  
It was too late for that though. "Pretty much. And now…" I walked past him and then turned back… for maybe the last time. "…I'm the one, who's leaving."

_*This flower needs somewhere to go  
__a room to grow on this dusty roads*_

"Goodbye Kevin."  
Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my hand. "I can't let you leave like this."  
I pulled away from him. "You will."  
"No! I don't know why, but I need you around, Gwen. Please, don't make me beg." Again, those puppy eyes.  
"No, I won't. But you have to let me go."  
"What if I don't?"  
Seriously? Was he that childish?! I drew a look back at my grandmother. Kevin understood. My arm fell down my side.

"Then you'd be gone…forever?"  
I looked over his shoulder. My family was standing on the front lawn, watching us. I sighed heavily.  
"Six months."  
He seemed relieved instantly. "Then we'll see each other in half a year?"  
"_That means_ six months." Not the part of seeing though…  
"I'll wait for you.", he whispered smiling. I smiled back now.  
"I'm looking forward to it. Think about…never mind."

_*I got two tickets and a dream  
__8:15, I'll save you a seat.*_

Before I went full Anodite I waved at everybody.  
Flying off I heard a very quiet voice, making me smile.  
"I'll think about us, Gwen."

u-_-u

**(Two months later on earth)**

"How long?"

"106"

"Ugh. Why so long?"

"Calculus."

"Funny, Ben, even hilarious." Kevin sighed and let his hand drop back on Ben's couch they were sitting on.  
"You wanted to know when you're going to see Gwen again." Ben looked at his friend. "Admit it by now, you miss her."  
"None of your business, Tennyson."  
Suddenly Kevin sat straight, his eyes staring blankly at the wall.  
" 'S up?" Ben had seen this before on Kevin.

And he knew what followed.

"Neither your business. Gotta go." With that Kevin stormed out the door.  
Ben just smirked. He knew where his friend was going to after his (so Kevin hoped) girlfriend called him telepathically.  
He sat back, munched popcorn and watched the movie.  
His cousin and his new friend where about to become a strange but somewhat oh so normal couple.

x-_-x

* * *

And with this I wish you a smile that lasts the whole day:-)


End file.
